Missing You
by Nightjar
Summary: After the events of the Order of the Phoenix, Harry is feeling a little out of spirits. Dumbledore decides to cheer him up by sending him and his friends back in time to teach the Marauders and Lily in their 7th year. [Time travel fic]
1. Chapter 1: Midnight Wanderings

Miss Moony would like to say that she doesn't own Harry Potter and that she wrote this without help from Miss Wormtail, Miss Padfoot or Miss Prongs.

------- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good -------

Chapter 1

It was midnight as 16 year old Harry Potter ran through the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His destination was the Headmaster's office.

Professor Dumbledore had asked if he could come at half past eleven (probably to talk about how his mage training sessions with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny were going on), and Harry was already late.

Finally, he skidded to a halt outside the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"Chocolate Frogs," he said hurriedly to the gargoyle, and it moved aside, revealing a moving spiral staircase.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor," Harry said as he entered the circular room, "I lost track of the time."

"That's quite alright, Harry, just take a seat." Dumbledore replied, "Would you like a lemon drop?"

"No thank you, Sir," Harry answered.

Dumbledore took a lemon drop and popped it into his mouth, then put the packet away.

"Now," he started, "you may be wondering why I called you here."

He waited for Harry to nod.

"After the - unfortunate - events of last term," he continued, "I noticed that you'd been a little out of spirits, and I've thought of a way to cheer you up a little.

"I seem to recall that in the year of 1977, this school had a very peculiar arrangement for the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher - or perhaps I should say teachers, because there were six. The eldest of them were 16, and the youngest, 15. There names were Harry Patterson, Luna Cox, Ron West, Hermione Grant, Neville James, and Ginny West."

"What does this have to do with me?" Harry asked, "even if the teachers did have the same names as me and my friends?"

"They looked rather like you as well, Harry," Dumbledore continued, "they were war mages, and there was no record in the ministry of such people ever having existed."

"I came to the conclusion about a week after they left, and due to the slip ups that they made, that they were time travellers."

Harry's eyes widened in realisation of what he was trying to say.

"They were us?" he asked in disbelief.

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, and immediately confirmed Harry's suspicions.

"So, what's going to happen?" Harry asked.

"I will send you and your friends back in time 19 years, to teach in the Marauders' seventh and final year."

"What will you tell people?" Harry asked.

"I will tell my colleagues the truth, and I will tell the students that the six of you are on a practical Defence Against the Dark Arts field trip with Remus. He has already agreed to cover for you."

"And how will we get back?"

"I will give Miss Granger instructions to get you all back safely, as she is the one who is most likely to remember. But, perhaps now you should go to bed. I will meet you here at midday tomorrow, and the six of you have the morning off lessons. And don't pack your clothes, Harry, I will provide them."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, beaming.

"You're quite welcome, Harry," was the answer, before Harry turned and left.


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

Miss Moony would like to dedicate this chapter to soccerchic17 for being the first reviewer.

Miss Moony would like to thank Nimir-Ra, Rachel Snape, Jersey Princess, Kate the Tigeress, LUCYLU4701, Rowlingfan1, Lady S, Emma Ackroyd, padfootnprongs4eva, girlknight, Janet, SilverKnight7 and Lady Lily3 for reviewing.

Miss Moony would like to tell Janet that, yes, Voldemort will be there.

------- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good -------

Chapter 2

The next morning, Harry was awake and packed by 9:00 the next morning, despite the fact that he had no classes to attend.

He chuckled to himself as Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny wandered in looking very confused, having been informed at breakfast by McGonagall that they had the morning off to pack up their things.

"What's going on, Harry?" Ron asked, "what are we supposed to be packing for?"

Harry grinned. "We're taking the year off, my friends," he said, "imagine; no more lessons all year."

"I don't think that it's very responsible of the teachers to let us do this," Hermione said, frowning.

"Lighten up, Hermione," Ginny said, "it'll be fun."

But why are we taking the year off?" Neville asked, looking thoroughly confounded.

"To take a little trip through time," Harry answered, smiling.

Hermione's eyes widened. "But that's illegal," she exclaimed, "we could change something."

"But it's already happened," Harry said, "Dumbledore remembers it."

"I can see why Ron and Hermione are going with you, Harry, but why are me and Ginny coming, too?" Neville asked.

"And Luna." Harry corrected, "It's because you're my best friends."

The corner of Neville's mouth twitched. "Who would've thought?" he asked, "Neville Longbottom considered one of the best friends to the Boy-Who-Lived."

On this note, the four of them left Harry in the common room while they went to their dormitories to pack.

-------

Luna Lovegood hummed to herself as she packed her school supplies, and pondered over what had happened at breakfast. She had been eating her breakfast when Professor Flitwick, her head of house, had approached her and told her that she had the morning off lessons to pack, and that she should take her luggage to the Headmaster's office at lunchtime.

Nothing more had been explained to her, so she assumed that Professor Dumbledore would inform her of what was going on later.

She smiled to herself and placed her photo album in her trunk.

-------

"Ron," Harry said, "we're all waiting for you in the common room."

Ron just rolled over and grunted in his sleep.

Harry growled in annoyance, then, having an idea, he stuck his head right near Ron's ear, and screamed.

Ron sat bolt upright, eyes wide.

There was a trampling of footsteps, and Ginny, Neville and Hermione tumbled into the room.

"Who screamed?" Neville asked, looking terrified.

Harry felt himself blush with embarrassment.

Ron glared resentfully at Harry.

"That was Harry's idea," he said, "of a wake up call."

They turned to stare at Harry in disbelief, and he blushed even more.

"I'd already tried everything else I could think of," he defended himself.

Unexpectedly, Hermione and Ginny collapsed in fits of giggles, while Harry and Ron glowered at them, and Neville just looked over the whole scene, barely concealing his own amusement.

"Let's go then, shall we?" Neville said, bringing the group back to reality.

Harry nodded, and waved his wand.

"Locomoter trunks," he said, and the students' trunks levitated after the group as they made their way to the Headmaster's office.


	3. Chapter 3: New Wardrobes

Miss Moony would like to dedicate this chapter to SilverKnight7 for being the first reviewer.

Miss Moony would like to thank Jersey Princess, kestral-girl, Titanicbabe, vizchelle, petites sorcières, amyaggie, opelia-waterhouse, Emma Ackroyd, Prophetess Of Hearts, Kate the Tigeress, Looony Moony, fan33, MaraudersLover and girlknight for reviewing.

Miss Moony would also like to inform Looony Moony that, yes, Mia is Hermione. Sorry if that confused you.

Miss Moony would also like to tell petites sorcières that she doesn't actually understand French, and she couldn't actually read that review. Sorry!

------- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good -------

Chapter 3

"Neville, you will be known as Neville James, Hermione, you will be Hermione Grant, Ron and Ginny, you will be Ronald and Ginevra West and Luna and Harry will be Luna Cox and Harry Patterson," Dumbledore explained to them.

"The three of you are partially trained war mages, as you are in this time, but in the past, unlike the present, your training will be known, and you will have to wear identification, which is why I said that I would provide clothes - Professor Flitwick did tell you that didn't he, Luna? Good."

When Dumbledore had finished his speech, he waved his wand at the students, all of whom were still trying to digest the information that they'd been give, and were slightly dazed.

Hermione, always the first to notice changes, gasped in surprise, and they all looked around.

What they saw surprised them immensely. They were no longer wearing school robes, but instead they were all wearing traditional war mage outfits.

Hermione was wearing white robes covered in blue runes and a pale blue cloak. There was a silver circlet around her head, and she held a staff made from silver birch with a blue crystal on the top. She also wore white leather shoes with blue socks and padded white gloves.

Ron was wearing scarlet robes with a gold cloak. There was plated brass armour covering his shoulders and he wore a golden circlet. He held a willow staff with brass caps on each end. His hands were bare apart from a gold ring with a ruby in the center on his right ring finger, and he wore calf-length brown leather boots.

Neville wore dark purple robes and a light green cloak. He, like Ron, wore a gold circlet and plated brass shoulder armour, and he held a plain mahogany staff. His hands were covered by leather gloves, and he wore calf-length brown leather boots.

Luna wore midnight blue robes emblazoned with the crescent moon embroidered in silver thread, and a silver cloak. She wore a silver circlet, padded blue gloves and calf-length white leather boots. The staff she held was made from polished oak and had inlayed silver carvings covering it.

Ginny was wearing black robes and a blood red cloak. Her hands were bare, but she wore calf-length black leather boots. Her circlet was made from obsidian stone rather than any type of metal, and looked rather heavy. Her staff was made from redwood, and had an obsidian stone on the top and she had a long dagger tucked into a red rope tied around her waist.

Harry's robes were bottle green with embroidered leaves and vines in a lighter shade of green and his cloak was made from matching materials. His circlet was identical to Ginny's and he wore calf-length black leather boots. A black rope was tied around his waist and a pair of padded green gloves was hanging from it as well as Gryffindor's sword that he'd pulled out of the sorting hat in his second year. There was a wand holder attached to both his arms, one holding his first wand and the other holding his duelling wand that Professor Lupin had had made for him. His hands were bare apart from a silver ring that looked like two serpents both holding onto each side of an obsidian in their mouths on his right ring finger. His staff was made from holly and had obsidian inlays covering it.

Harry gasped.

"Are you sure I can take Gryffindor's sword?" he asked.

"Only a true Gryffindor could pull that out of the sorting hat," was Dumbledore's only answer, but Harry seemed to understand, and he nodded.

"I should warn you," Dumbledore continued, "that I will need some convincing to hire all six of you for the job, but I will hire you after I've duelled you all to test your skill."

He waved his wand again, this time at their trunks.

"You will find more clothing in your trunks, and, Hermione, you will also find instructions to get you back to this time at the end of the year. Good luck."

Dumbledore raised his wand and pointed it at the five Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw.

He spoke an incantation, and they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Silences and Evil Ponderings

Miss Moony would like to dedicate this chapter to girlknight for being the first reviewer.

Miss Moony would also like to thank Jersey Princess, coco bean, petites sorcières, ER, Neo-Queen Serenity, GwEnDoLyN P. MaLfOy, Devonny, SilverKinght7, volleypickle16 Midnight Anonymous, Amber Jade and kestral-girl for reviewing.

Miss Moony would also like to tell girlknight that she is trying to make the chapters longer, it's just hard to think of anything to write.

Miss Moony would also like to tell petites sorcières that she is 14, and Mia is Hermione, but she's always used the name Mia 'cause she's a lazy arse.

------- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good -------

Chapter 4

It was evening when Harry Patterson, Luna Cox, Neville James, Ginny West, Ron West and Hermione Grant found themselves in the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1976.

The six friends quickly stood and brushed themselves off before heading to the entrance of the castle.

The silence pressed in on them before Luna decided that if nobody talked, then the trees in the forest wouldn't get enough carbon dioxide and would die.

"Do you hear talking?" she asked her companions.

They stopped and listened for a few minutes before Harry groaned.

"I believe the term has already started," he said.

Ginny grinned wickedly, always the prankster of the group, contemplating how to make the most dramatic entrance possible.

They approached the entrance hall quickly, stopping only to snap Ginny out of her daze.

"Hey," she exclaimed as Hermione shook her violently, having tried every other tactic, "what was that for?"

"We seemed to be losing you," was Hermione's answer.

Ginny blushed profoundly, embarrassed at her own absent-mindedness, and quietly apologized for holding the group up.

"That's okay," Harry said, always the one to forgive easily. Except in extreme circumstances, in which case he was just as likely not to forgive at all.

The six friends walked briskly through the entrance hall and paused at the doors of the great hall.

"You all remember our cover story, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Ooh," Ginny said in excitement after Hermione had received nods and murmurs of "yes" from the others. "Can I lead?"

She was eyeing the doors to the great hall evilly and the others suddenly found it hard to refuse her for fear of being on the receiving end of one of her bat-bogey hexes.

Harry nodded his consent and she marched forward determinedly, opening the doors with a loud bang, reminiscent of the fake Moody's entrance.

Silence fell.


	5. Chapter 5: Interrogations and Hysterics

Miss Moony would like to dedicate this chapter to Neo-Queen Serenity for being the first reviewer.

Miss Moony would also like to thank ikav, Jersey Princess, anonomous, Bria, Lolly O'Niell, Serenitystone, Lady Lily3, I can see Thestrals, Morgaine of the Fairies, Spaced Out Space Cadet, Skokkau vegg sultan n, girlknight, volleypickle16, deFox, SilverKnight7 and kestral-girl for reviewing.

Ouch, sorry. Miss Moony will try to make the chapters longer.

Miss Moony would also like to request that someone reads and reviews her other story "All Along" because, going by her principles, she can't update until she's had at least two reviews, and, while no-one's reviewed her most recent chapter, she has five chapters written and cluttering up her zip disc while she waits to update.

------- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good -------

_**Last time:** Ginny was eyeing the doors to the great hall evilly and the others suddenly found it hard to refuse her for fear of being on the receiving end of one of her bat-bogey hexes._

_Harry nodded his consent and she marched forward determinedly, opening the doors with a loud bang, reminiscent of the fake Moody's entrance._

_Silence fell._

Chapter 5

Dumbledore stood up, his wand raised and his mouth in a grim line.

"May I please ask who you are and why you are here?" he asked.

"You already have," Ron pointed out, only to be silenced by a look from Harry.

"Perhaps it would be best to speak privately, Headmaster," Hermione said logically.

Dumbledore nodded, though only Harry seemed to catch on to his real worry. "I can assure you that we mean no harm," he added and Dumbledore lowered his wand, slightly more relaxed, but still on guard.

Ginny mock-glared at Harry. "You just ruined my evil act," she protested, causing him to laugh nervously.

The others jumped when Harry sped out of the hall, followed by the angry red-head, with Luna, Ron and Hermione close behind them, leaving Neville alone in the hall, and the center of everyone's attention.

He gulped, looking Dumbledore in the eyes. "We'll see you there then," he managed to squeak before fleeing the hall for the safety that lies in numbers.

-------

"Have you two stopped arguing yet?" Neville asked Ginny and Harry when he reached the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"We were never arguing in the first place," Ginny answered, smiling innocently.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you call that scene in the hall then?" she enquired.

"A brilliant plan to get us out of there before Dumbledore started hexing us," Ginny stated in a matter-of-fact tone before adding, "and a way to scare the students at the same time."

Harry leant against the wall and groaned in frustration. "You mean to say that I ran all this way and you _weren't _going to curse me?"

"It's good exercise," Luna said, speaking up for the first time.

Harry looked at her as if she was crazy - which, might I add, she probably was, but let's not go into that. "I get more than enough exercise running away from Dudley and his gang," he said, "I don't need any more."

Ginny was about to ask why he was panting if he was so fit, but she lost the words on the end of her tongue when Dumbledore arrived.

"Why are you here?" he asked, cutting straight to the point… for once.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "We were informed that you were in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he said, but then looked around and noted that there were six of them, "or should I say teachers."

Dumbledore peered at them over his half-moon spectacles. "And what makes you think that you are an acceptable candidate for the position?"

Harry was momentarily speechless, finding himself unable to think of anything to say that wouldn't give away their status as time-travelers. After all, hadn't Dumbledore said that he hadn't figured it out until after they'd left.

Surprisingly, it was Ron who answered the question. "We are all partially trained war mages and we have fought in several battles against You-Know-Who's Death Eaters. We were just in a battle last June."

Dumbledore looked disbelieving. "Aren't you a little young to have fought Death Eaters?" he said, "You don't look more than sixteen at the most. And those three," he indicated Harry, Luna and Ginny, "can't be older than fifteen."

Harry looked away as heat rushed to his cheeks. He had always been small for his age, but this was the first time Dumbledore - past or present - had commented on it; he hadn't realized that he was that much of a midget.

Ron was not so discreet, and a sort of laughter escaped him before he could stifle it.

"May I ask what is so funny Mr. -?" Dumbledore said.

"West," Ron finished, but found himself unable to answer the question, as he was doubled up in hysterics.

Hermione looked at him in disdain. "Myself, Ron, Neville and Harry are all sixteen," she said, gesturing to each one of them in turn, "and Ginny and Luna are fifteen, but you of all people should know that age is no measure of experience."

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "Now, if we could step into my office and if you could tell me your names."

"Hermione Grant," Hermione said.

"Ginevra West," Ginny told Dumbledore, "and that's my idiot of a brother Ronald."

"Harry Patterson," Harry said.

"Neville James," Neville added.

"Luna Cox," Luna finished off and Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling and whispered the password to his office.

The six time-travelers stepped onto the staircase after him with Ron bringing up the rear, still chuckling slightly.


	6. Chapter 6: Duels and Bombs

Miss Moony would like to dedicate this chapter to MuGgLeNeT27 for being the first reviewer.

Miss Moony would also like to thank Jersey Princess, I can see Thestrals, insanity- is- my- life, Serenitystone, crazyginnygirl2, Lady Lily3, The Mystical Elf, volleypickle16, girlknight, minnie-mae, Kaaera, KittyLupin, REBELICIOUS4701, UniMyth, ikav, Nightwing 509 and Troll bogeys for reviewing.

Miss Moony would also like to tell Lady Lily3 that she didn't realize that the characters were very OOC, but they are supposed to be a little.

To Troll bogeys: Wow. Miss Moony hasn't had a compliment like that in ages. Thanks!

To I can see Thestrals: Sorry. Miss Moony's other fic is romance, but it hasn't really begun yet. It's a romance/angst.

To Jersey Princess: Why exactly did you say "Jamie" at the beginning of your review?

------- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good -------

Chapter 6

Dumbledore seated himself behind his desk, surveying the six friends with trepadition.

"You understand that I have every reason to believe that you are Death Eater spies, do you not?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "But I've already told you that we're not," he said, "we're just looking for a job."

"And how exactly do you expect six people to be able to teach together?"

"Oh please," Ginny said dismissively, "stranger things have happened. And we agree with each other most of the time."

Dumbledore agreed reluctantly. "And the age problem?" he asked.

"Far younger people have taught at Hogwarts in the past," Hermione said, "I read it in 'Hogwarts: A History'. In 1623, Stephanus Fuller started teaching Herbology at the age of fourteen and Erin Taylor taught Potions in 1712 when she was thirteen."

Dumbledore looked amused as Hermione finished her tirade and folded her arms across her chest, challenging him to prove her wrong.

"You are correct, Miss Grant," he said, "I have never met anyone your age who has done such extensive research on the school's history."

Harry could picture Hermione swelling with pride at the compliment. Not that Hermione didn't often get complimented, only it wasn't usually by Dumbledore.

"What next?" Neville asked.

Harry chewed on his bottom lip anxiously, well aware that Future-Dumbledore had told them that they would have to duel, though he couldn't remember whether the others had been present when he had been told as much.

"We duel," Dumbledore stated simply, conjuring a dueling stage. "Who will go first?"

Surprisingly, Neville stepped forward.

The two of them bowed before taking on their stances; Neville's defensive.

With a quick flick of his wand, Dumbledore began the offensive.

"Stupefy," he said.

Neville quickly countered it with "Protego", and the beam of red light dissipated as it hit the shield. "Locomoter mortis," Neville added before Dumbledore could send another spell his way.

Dumbledore, surprised when Neville's shield absorbed his stunner rather than backfiring it, was caught unawares and was hit by the leg-locker, ending the duel, as the Headmaster had fallen and couldn't get up, having dropped his wand when he fell.

Neville quickly released the spell and helped Dumbledore to his feet.

"Congratulations, Mr. James," he said, his eyes twinkling, "though I wish we'd had a chance to use some more advanced spells."

Ginny came next. Her dueling style, to say the least, was unusual.

"Impedimenta," was the first curse that Dumbledore used.

Ginny side-stepped the jet of light before shouting "Colorare" and turning Dumbledore's office black - including the windows, darkening the room considerably.

Dumbledore hadn't been expecting this, but he didn't let it effect him and he quickly sent a blasting spell her way.

She flicked her wrist and bent the spell back on itself with "Curvus."

After that her reaction was lightning quick.

"Lumos solem," she shouted, blinding him, and before he had recovered she finished the duel with a bat-bogey hex.

Dumbledore congratulated her before retrieving his wand and cleaning his office. His eyes were twinkling with amusement.

The next three duels were rather similar, Hermione won her duel using "petrificus totalus", the full body-binder, Ron lost his duel to a well timed stunner from Dumbledore, but put up a good fight and Luna also lost, but this time from a curse that none of the six knew that shattered the bone in her wrist, causing her to drop her wand.

Finally, it was Harry's turn.

"Ready, Mr. Patterson?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully and Harry nodded stoically.

"As I'll ever be," was the short reply.

Dumbledore began the duel with "Impedimenta."

"Protego," unlike Neville's, it reflected the jinx only at double the force.

Dumbledore dodged the rebound.

The duel went on like this for a few minutes before Harry conjured up a grim to distract Dumbledore. His heart gave a painful twinge - it looked surprisingly like Sirius.

Dumbledore managed to vanish the grim quite quickly, but not quickly enough. During those vital seconds, Harry managed to hit the dueling stage with a blasting curse and they were both thrown backwards.

Harry recovered from the shock and got to his feet, still slightly dazed and he watched as Dumbledore did the same.

"Should we call that a draw?" he asked, his voice sore from the force of the explosion.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "You're hired," he said.


	7. Chapter 7: Rooms and Schedules

Erm... Sorry, this is an Author's Note, but I wanted to apologise for not updating this story since forever, as well as give my excuses.

Ahem. The next chapter of this story has already been written and typed up, but I can't post it because it's on a different computer, and that computer conveniently won't turn on (some kind of virus). My sister said she'd fix the computer, but she hasn't got round to it yet, and I don't know when she will. Sorry.

Once the computer is fixed, I will have to transfer the chapter onto a zip disc, and then put it on the computer I'm using now (my laptop) before I can post it, as the old computer isn't connected to broadband.

Again, I apologise, and I hope you'll all have patience with this story, because I'm NOT giving up on it.

Thank you,

- Moonshadow

------- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good -------

Miss Moony would like to dedicate this chapter to Nightwing509 for being the first reviewer.

Miss Moony would also like to thank Freedom isn't Free, girlknight, volleypickle16, Lil Miss Potter, Kaaera, Summer Rain of '89, anonymous, emikae, babyjayy, just annother stupid idiot (twice), Elemental-sorceror, Anonymous, Katherine0619, tigercub15, Prongsblacks, hye em yes, Xandria Nirvana, xMegz, kristin, insanechildfanfic, lala101, Fantasizing-Lady-Knight, jennifer, colie and Jersey Princess for reviewing.

To Anonymous: Sorry, no H/G pairing. I might put a paintball war in later on; nice idea!

To Lil Miss Potter: Dumbledore's the most powerful Light wizard there is, so he'd know that they wouldn't be able to beat him if he gave his all, so he only used up to a certain level of power in his duels so that they could cope. My idea is that he used _all _his power when he was duelling Harry, because he could sense that Harry could handle it. Plus, I like to have Harry leave his mark, and blowing up the duelling stage seemed just the way to do that.

------- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good -------

Chapter 7

The rooms that were assigned to the new Defence teachers were very similar to the dormitories, the main difference being the colour schemes and the fact that there was only one bed in each chamber. The castle, seemingly recognising the six teenagers' preferences, had coloured each of the bedrooms accordingly, Luna's dark blue, Hermione's pale blue, Ron's orange, Neville's red, Ginny's purple and, surprisingly, Harry's bottle-green.

Their trunks had already been brought up, Harry suspected by one of the House-Elves, and he reminded himself to go and visit the new time's elves in the kitchens. Hermione would also have to be dissuaded from doing the same.

The six bedrooms all had doors that opened into a cosy Common Room, decorated similarly to the one in Gryffindor Tower. There was a roaring fire to one side, and there were five comfy armchairs surrounding it, as well as a two-seater sofa, and there was a small bathroom – fully equipped with a large bathtub, a toilet and a wash basin – between Harry's bed-chamber and Ron's.

Harry was so preoccupied with his examination of their rooms that he didn't notice when Luna positioned herself behind him, and he jumped when she spoke. 'It is interesting,' she observed, 'that your room is decorated in Slytherin House colours, when you are the Prince of Gryffindor.'

'I'm the _what_?' Harry asked in surprise. 'And I happen to _like_ green. Is that so unreasonable?'

'Not at all,' Luna answered, then added, 'the Prince of Gryffindor is what we call you over at Ravenclaw House.'

Harry frowned. 'How come Cho didn't mention it, then?'

Luna flinched, and backed away from him slightly when he turned to face her, but answered, 'Most of my housemates seem to think that you already know.'

Harry's mouth formed an 'o'-shape, but he didn't reply, and Luna quickly retreated, a frown marring her face.

'Harry!' It turned out to be Hermione, calling to him from where she had placed herself next to Ron on the sofa by the fire. 'I've been sorting out our lesson schedule. How do you feel about teaching the seventh years on your own for a while?'

He crossed the room and sat down in one of the armchairs, peering at the neat schedules she'd drawn out for them. 'Won't we all be working together?'

She frowned. 'Don't be silly,' she said. '"Too many cooks spoil the broth", remember?'

Harry blinked a few times, but it was Ron who voiced his question. 'What's that got to do with _teaching_, Hermione?'

She rolled her eyes in impatience, and the fleeting memory of her doing just that on multiple past – or future – occasions, and then saying, _"Honestly, don't you two _read_?" _crossed his mind. 'We'll all have different ways of teaching our subject, and that will only confuse the students if we all try to teach at the same time.'

Harry nodded in understanding, and said, 'Seventh year will be fine for a while.'

Hermione nodded and smiled at him, but then added rather uncertainly, 'You do realise that you'll be teaching your mother and the Marauders, don't you?'

Harry blanched. He hadn't thought of the inevitability of having to face Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, _and _the rat that betrayed them. The temptation to warn them would be hard to resist.

He gulped, then nodded. 'That's fine,' he said.


	8. Chapter 8: Slytherin Eyes

Heya, Miss Moony here. I wanted to issue a Christmas Challenge to anyone out there who was interested. Let me know in a review or email me if you're going to respond.

Requirements: -Mentions of whiny!Draco

-A child of at least one member of the Trio in a Father Christmas hat

-POV of someone who's not in the trio

-Sections for various years (in Hogwarts and after), at least one of which must take place at Christmas, and at least three of which must be post-war

My own attempt at this, "In Years Gone By", will be posted on Christmas day, and the dedication will be to anyone who accepts the challenge, so please do let me know!

- Moonshadow

------- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good -------

Miss Moony would like to dedicate this chapter to Niahiem Davids for being the first reviewer.

Miss Moony would also like to thank wolfawaken, Entre-loup de Madame, Kara Adar, Nooka, Tina, Esmee Squalor, ZzSheilahzZ and scotgirl for reviewing.

Computer's not fixed, but I decided to rewrite this chappie, as my sister was taking too long to mend it.

------- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good -------

Chapter 8

The next morning, Luna, along with her fellow professors, ate breakfast in the Great Hall. It was very similar to their own time period, and she hadn't really been expecting anything else, but there were a few small differences, including the absence of humbugs.

The most notable of these, however, was not the food, but the students and staff. Luna had been introduced to Professor Kettleburn, a wiry young wizard with one arm who taught Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Hamilton, the McGonagall-esque witch who taught Divination, and Professor Yorgiry, the kind and elderly witch who taught Potions.

Really, she thought, the lack of Snape's influence in Potions classes must be good for the students, so she was very surprised when she overheard Yorgiry telling Hermione that there were very few students who did well. 'Potions is a tricky subject,' Yorgiry said to Hermione, 'They'd probably do better with a stricter teacher. I was thinking of taking on young Mr. Snape as an apprentice in a few years, if he shows interest in pursuing the subject.'

At that point, Harry, who had clearly also been eavesdropping, choked on a piece of bacon, and Flitwick turned around and asked in all earnestness if he was okay.

It only took a moment to dislodge the bacon, but the momentary disturbance had caught the attention of a few of the students, most particularly, six boys at the Gryffindor table…

-------

The Gryffindor table was comfortingly familiar when James Potter arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast, with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew at his side.

The four marauders, as they had been dubbed by Professor McGonagall back in second year, greeted their fellow Gryffindors either cheerfully or flirtatiously, especially Alice Hart and Lily Evans, who was James' long-time crush (and who he had proclaimed to be his one true love).

'Guys!' The exclamation came from the last of the seventh year boys, Norman Horell. He waved them over happily, and gestured to the seats he'd saved for them, across the table from himself and his younger brother, Sam.

'Mornin' Norm,' Sirius greeted the ginger-haired boys, 'Sam. How were the holidays?'

'Same as usual,' Norman said, sticking out his tongue in a mock-disgusted manner. 'Dad managed to make it back in time for Sam's birthday, though, for once.'

Their father was a professional Hit-Wizard, which meant that he was often away on improtant assignments for the Ministry, and so rarely was he able to spend much quality time with his two sons and his daughter, who would be starting at Hogwarts next year.

'Any idea who the newbies are?' Sam asked quietly, when there was a sudden choking sound from the Staff table.

The question was directed at James who, as the new Head Boy, was more likely to have an answer than any of the others. He shrugged, looking up at the six new faces present. 'I suppose one of them could be the new Defence Professor, but they look younger than us,' he said.

There was a brief moment of silence when the boy stopped choking, and James met his eyes briefly, noticing for the first time that the younger boy looked a _lot_ like a Potter, excepting the brilliant green eyes, which were strangely reminiscent of the _Avada Kedavra._

The sound of Dumbledore's spoon tingling against his goblet brought James out of his scrutinising stare, and the Hall was once again silent, looking up at the Headmaster.

'There has been a slight change of plans since last night, as we have had a most astonishing application for the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, and I pleased to welcome Professor Hermione Grant, Professor Ronald West, Professor Ginevra West, Professor Luna Cox, Professor Neville James, and Professor Harry Patterson, who have decided to share the responsibility of teaching you between themselves.

'I would be most grateful if you could show them the courtesy that should be given to all Professors at this school. Thank you, that will be all.'

James took one more look at the Professor who had now been identified as Harry Patterson, and once again noticed his eyes. _Slytherin Eyes._ And James hated him on sight.


	9. Chapter 9: Weasleys and Nargles

I have another challenge, this one called the _Hell's Phoenix Betrayal Challenge_! Here are the conditions: -Four ficlets

-Any SHIPs

-First person

-**Either:** -James' final moments at Godric's Hollow, Sirius in Azkaban, Peter after he's framed Sirius, and the morning after Remus' first full moon after loosing Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.

-**Or:** -James after the "Whomping Willow Incident", Sirius when he tells Snape about Remus, Remus after the "Whomping Willow Incident", and Peter when he finds out what Sirius said to Snape.

-You should take approximately 15 to 20 minutes to write each ficlet.

Please tell me in a review if you wish to accept this challenge!

- Moonshadow

------- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good -------

Miss Moony would like to dedicate this chapter to girlknight for being the first reviewer.

Miss Moony would also like to thank HandsOff, pandas rule the world, Yzliose, Hermione'sgirl, Siri Kat, leeleigh, Phoenix and Spyder, DarkKestralSilkeQueen, artgirl150, Shrimp5319, GatomonandKariFan, MuShU gIrL, Beth5572, Shrimp5319, mionedracoshipper, ScrewyLouie12, Jersey Princess, Serindipity9, Xandria Nirvana, obsessed-reader and Queen o' th' Marauders for reviewing.

To HandsOff: Aaww, I'm touched… really.

To Yzliose: Where did you get the idea that Harry was the heir of Gryffindor? I dunno, though; I wasn't planning anything like that, but the plot with this story just flows with my mood. Nothing's really decided yet, but I'll definitely consider it.

To Serindipity9: The main point I was trying to make is that Harry and Dumbledore can fight on equal grounds when they're both putting their all into the fight. Does that explain things?

To Siri Kat: Sorry, but once I've started calling someone something, I don't like changing that halfway through the fic. I don't think I'll ever attempt to call her Mia again, though, merely because it seems to annoy too many people.

To GatomonandKariFan: Merry Christmas to you, too!

For curiosity's sake, here's a list of pairings for this fic:

-Lily/James (obviously)

-Some very mild Sirius/Remus, but just as a background thing

-Mentions of Frank/Alice

-Harry/Luna

-Neville/Ginny

-Ron/Hermione

------- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good -------

Chapter 9

Harry had long since decided that Luna and Ginny, when they put their minds to it, could be the scariest people he'd ever met (though not so much in a Voldemort-scary way as in a aah-you're-mad way). This belief was only further solidified by the occurrence during their first class, which he'd agreed to help with, as the Dark Creatures being studied were dementors, and his own dementor-boggart was quite useful in such situations.

It was a third-year class: Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

Registration went relatively smoothly – that is, until Ginny came across the last name on the register, William Weasley, and began cackling in typical Muggle-Halloween-witch fashion (all she needed to complete the image was green hair and a long, crooked, warty nose), when she matched the name to the uninterested face at the back of the classroom.

And with good reason. Thirteen-year-old Bill Weasley was short-haired, squinty-eyed (Harry suspected that he had used a vision-correcting potion at some point before he became a curse-breaker, as glasses would be most inappropriate for the work, although he clearly hadn't deemed to splash out on a pair yet), and clearly didn't like having the new Professor laugh at him, if the scowl that graced his face could be used as an indicator of his temperament.

'My name is Professor Cox,' Luna began in her usual dreamy manner, unfazed by the scene that her fellow fifth-year was causing, 'and these two are Professor West and Professor Patterson. Professor Patterson will not be joining us in all our lessons, but he has agreed to help out today because we will be covering dementors, which are one of his specialities. First of all, though, do you have any general questions for us?'

Harry could hardly hear her from his position in the corner of the room (the still-laughing Ginny was positioned directly between the two of them), but it seemed that most of the students had understood, as several hands were raised – Bill's, of course, was one of the few that refused to defy gravity and stayed firmly in his lap: Harry assumed that he was too busy scowling at Ginny to have even heard Luna's question.

Amongst the barrage of questions that Luna somehow managed to decipher, Harry heard a small, blonde-haired Ravenclaw girl ask why Ginny was laughing.

'She was attacked by nargles last Christmas, Miss Turpin. The effects lasted rather longer than we expected, though they rarely trouble her much any more.'

Ginny sobered immediately, scowling at her now-colleague, and the student, Lucinda Turpin (he vaguely recalled there being a Lisa Turpin in Ravenclaw, and wondered if they were in any way related) frowned. Also understandably – the existence of nargles was something that a few people who weren't Luna were dubious about, and most were downright disbelieving.

Luna smiled at Ginny seriously, and began explaining about dementors the theory behind the Patronus charm. Harry thought that this might be one of the many things that all Ravenclaws were taught in the private study sessions which Luna claimed they all had with Professor Flitwick and the older students in the house, as the entire Ravenclaw side of the classroom was a sea of heads bobbing up and down in agreement to every word she said.

Finally, she asked the students to stand back and she gestured for Ginny to open the trunk holding the boggart, and for Harry to stand forward and prepare for an assault of memories.

He stepped forward, wand in hand, and entered the ready position they'd all been taught in their Magecraft classes with Dumbledore.

Ginny opened the chest and the boggart tumbled out, but the expected wash of memories never came…

Instead, lying on the classroom in a pool of blood was Sirius Black, just as he'd been in the Great Hall last night, but dead.

Harry paled, titters and gasps filled the classroom, and then the world faded to black.


	10. Chapter 10: Tales and Quibbles

Miss Moony would like to dedicate this chapter to Xandria Nirvana for being the first reviewer (within 10 minutes of posting, about – that has to be a record, right?).

Miss Moony would also like to thank Gemini ice 39, Neo-Queen Serenity, gussiegal5, charmedslayers, missy mee (thrice), amelia macaulay, blackflower704, zafaran, bellachaos, laila, SlashGoddessConnlaFlame, magicgirl45852, Georgie Gryffindor, Lady Smoothie, Phoenix and Spyder, Jane-Lily (thrice), m-girls, SunMistress, Britni Puccio, dDeviL, Summer Rain of '89 (twice), maruder no. five, amrawo, Rikcy, Kerei Kitsune, SheaRaye, hollily, shazia)Riavera, Britkit, queen-of-monkey-magic, Flying with the pixies, HandsOff, petites sorcires, Beth5572, abby92, misfit2008, LimaBean0501, Yzliose, pandas rule the world, Halaia (twice), ScrewyLouie12, Elemental-sorceror, OrganiclyMe and girlknight for reviewing.

To missy mee: (raises eyebrows) Hmm.

To zafaran: Muses on strike. Bugger.

To bellachaos: I'm always trying to make the chapters as long as they can be without having to end them in completely inappropriate places, so I hope that they'll eventually be quite a lot longer. I also have problems seeing Neville as a teacher, but, although Luna has quite an odd way of thinking about things, she is quite intelligent, and I find that _I_ understand her quite a lot of the time, so I'm going to try to incorporate (is that the right word?) that understanding into the story and (hopefully) everyone'll know what I – or she – is talking about.

To magicgirl45852: Currently, there's nothing special about the colouring of the mage-costumes, but I might think of something later, so that could change.

To Lady Smoothie: Yes, you'll learn more about war mages eventually.

To Jane-Lily: Umm… you'll just have to wait and see. (Ducks flying rotten tomatoes.)

To SunMistress: Wow, did I actually write that? (goes back to check). You… you tricked me! I thought you were quoting for a second, there. Anyway, awesome paragraph. I will try, I promise.

To Britni Puccio: Hermione is Mia because it's easier to type. There isn't really any other reason, except that when I started writing this, she was stuck as "Mia" in my head (stupid, I know). Glad you like the story, and thanks for reviewing!

To dDeviL: I know my chapters aren't long enough, and I really _am_ trying to remedy that, just bear with me. _Please?_ (puppy dog eyes.)

To pandas rule the world: Soon!

To Rikcy: No, I haven't asked anyone to draw the outfits or do illustrations. Why? Oh, and I'm glad you like the fic.

To shazia)Riavera: Reaction to what?

To petites sorcires: Do you think you could translate that last bit for me? There's a reason I ditched French GCSE.

To LimaBean0501: Yes, Mia is my way of writing Hermione, because I get wrist cramp easily.

To Yzliose: Ooh, right. I thought you meant that you'd found some kind of subtext for it in _this_ fic. I think that if Harry's _anyone's_ heir, then it'll be Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw (just because I like to be different).

To ScrewyLouie12: No, the ships will not be changing. I abhor Harry/Ginny, so it's not likely to happen in _any_ of my fics. Sorry.

To Halaia: Sorry, again. This is my writer's block story, so it's not updated often, though much _more _often than I'd like, I'm sure.

**NOTE: THIS FIC HAS NOT BEEN ABANDONED! I'M JUST BEING SLOW AT UPDATES!**

------- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good -------

Chapter 10

Whispers of Professor Patterson's confrontation with the boggart sped through Hogwarts like wildfire, and by the time Harry was revived by Madam Pomfrey, the majority of the school had heard of it, including the four Marauders, who'd been told personally by Bill Weasley.

'Sirius! Sirius Black!' the small redhead called out as they entered the common room after Charms.

The Marauder in question turned and frowned to see that he was being addressed by third-year. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't otherwise acknowledge the Weasley boy.

'Professor Patterson came to help teach us today,' he blurted out without taking a breath. 'We were doing Dementors, and Professor Patterson was supposed to turn a boggart into one, but instead the boggart turned into _you_, Sirius!'

Sirius was seemingly too stunned to find a suitable response to this piece of information, so Remus was the one who managed to gather himself and ask Bill, 'Did anyone say why?'

The eldest Weasley shook his head. 'Even Professor Patterson and Professor West and Professor Cox looked surprised, and when he saw the blood around the boggart-you, Professor Patterson _fainted_.'

'I was _dead_?' Sirius croaked out, highly disturbed by the information.

Bill nodded, saying, 'Well, the boggart-you was, anyway.'

Sirius looked at James, then Remus and Peter, and they all exchanged perplexed looks. 'Look,' James said to Bill, 'thanks for telling us, Weasley, but we really have to be going now… homework, y'know.'

And with that, the four friends sped towards their dormitary.

-------

When Harry woke, Luna was the only person keeping watch over him in a private room off the Hospital Wing, reading an old edition of the Quibbler that her grandfather had edited in this time-period.

He coughed, and she looked up and, seeing him awake, helped him to sit up and gulp down a few mouthfuls of water from the tumbler by his bedside.

'Did that really happen?' he asked her faintly, and she nodded, smiling slightly.

'It really was quite odd, Harry,' she said. 'Did you know that your greatest fear was no longer dementors?'

He shook his head, and returned her smile half-heartedly. 'Maybe if I'd expected it, I wouldn't have blacked out.' Which, of course, sounded preferable to fainting.

As if reading his mind, Luna laughed, and then handed him the last month's edition of the Quibbler, which she'd obviously just finished going through.

'There's an article on the discovery of blibbering humdingers in Wales on page twelve,' she told him, and he flipped through the magazine until he reached the aforementioned article, complete with black and white Muggle photographs of various footprints and clumps of fur trapped in bushes and barbed wire.

'My father's first article,' she continued. 'He left school last year, so he could help my grandparents with running the paper. If I'm not mistaken, he met my mother a couple of months ago, while he was taking photographs in Wales.'

Surprised at the sudden new knowledge, Harry looked at Luna, and then looked back at the article. The writing was really quite engaging, and almost had Harry convinced while he read it. 'Didn't your mum go to Hogwarts?' he asked her.

'Oh, yes, but she and Daddy didn't know each other well. Daddy was in Hufflepuff, and Mummy was in Ravenclaw, and in the year below him. She left school after her OWLs, because her stepfather wanted her to be home-schooled.'

Scanning through the end of the article, he noticed a photo caption that caught his attention. 'These were taken in Godric's Hollow?' he asked.

Luna smiled and nodded again. 'Yes. Mummy grew up there, and it's a very popular place for wild blibbering humdingers.'

Harry rested his head against his pillow again and passed the magazine back to Luna, who dog-eared it and placed it on his bedside table, and then began reading her own issue again, leaving Harry in peace. He had a lot to think about.


	11. Chapter 11: Shields

Miss Moony would like to dedicate this chapter to magicgirl45852 for being the 200th reviewer.

Miss Moony would also like to thank Star, emmaline of trebond, moonypadfoot, Fk306 animelover, m-girls, amrawo, Enchanted Oasis, Rox n Sox, Kerei Kitsune, gatermage (five times), pandas rule the world, Elerrina, moonkid3734, Prongs J. Potter, EvenstaroftheEast, Flame of Night, shazia Born confused, maliaphire and Xandria Nirvana for reviewing.

To pandas rule the world: Umm… not sure about that one. I haven't exactly thought that far ahead.

To Rox n Sox: (Blushes) Well, thank you.

To maliaphire: Not sure how they're going to get a dementor, if they get one at all. I'm sure I'll think of something later.

To shazia Born confused: Ah, I see. Or read. Whatever.

To Flame of Night: Most definitely. Just, not quite yet.

To gatermage: Yorgiry. I was wondering if anyone would pick up on that, actually. And, no, I don't find cursing particularly offensive, but thank you anyway for your considerance of my possible dislike.

To Elerrina: 1. I know, and have explained myself many times on this issue. It's not much of an excuse, but I get wrist cramp easily, and Mia seemed to be a suitable alternative for Hermione when I began writing this, and I don't want to just change her name halfway through the story. If it helps, I'm planning to edit all the chapters to use Hermione instead of Mia, as soon as I get a spare moment to do so. 2. Everyone in their own time knows Ginny as Ginny, but that doesn't change the fact that her full name is Ginevra, and that is what she would be introduced as in the past. 3. Green eyes aren't that rare, and plus, Lily had dark red hair, which would probably eclipse her eyes somewhat. 4. Dumbledore was testing them for magical ability and style, more than anything else. Yes, that is a major flaw, though I didn't notice it until now, and I think it's a bit too late to change it. (Ponders) Maybe I'll do a rewrite at some point in the future. Overall, thank you for your comments, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

------- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good -------

Chapter 11

'Mr. Black, could you stay behind after class?'

Sirius froze, and slowly looked up to meet the eyes of Professor Patterson, who was observing him carefully from behind his desk. Naturally, he was thinking that Patterson had finally noticed the note passing that had been going on under his nose for a good half of the class, and he hurriedly crumpled up the message he'd been about to send to James.

'Sure,' he said, feeling nervous for some reason that he couldn't quite comprehend.

The Professor nodded, and then looked back at his work, leaving the seventh years to work on their shield charms.

Looking up again, though, briefly, he commented, 'Perhaps, if Mr. Potter and yourself have mastered shield charms, then you could help Mr. Pettigrew with his. Or maybe you'd rather give the class a demonstration, if you're quite finished with your conversation.'

Sirius heard James gulp next to him, and had the grace to look apologetic. 'Sorry, Professor Patterson,' he said, thinking that maybe the reason he found this Defence teacher so unnerving was because of his uncanny resemblance to James, except for the eyes, and that weird scar.

'Up front, then,' Patterson said, seeming to make the decision for them. At this point, Sirius, too, gulped: he hadn't thought that Patterson was being _serious_ with his suggestion. 'I'll only need one of you, though.'

Sirius looked at James, and James looked at Sirius. Pointedly. Sirius shook his head defiantly, and his best friend sighed, getting to his feet and trudging up to the front of the class.

-------

Harry grinned inwardly, glad that he'd finally get a chance to teach his father a lesson, however small it may be, and even though it probably wouldn't be taken as punishment for what had happened after the OWLs.

James reached the front of the class, and raised his wand as Harry did likewise.

By this point, the entire class had stopped practicing their shield charms, and were looking at the spectacle with great interest, but none happier than Lily Evans, who seemed incredibly glad to be seeing her admirer finally being punished for breaking the rules.

'_Rictusempra!_' Harry shouted, shooting off a tickling charm, which James quickly responded to with a _Protego._

Only, when the spell bounced back at Harry, James' shield made a sound like cracking glass, and one _Tantellegra_ later, it had shattered, and James was tap dancing in the middle of his Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, much to his utter embarrassment.

'_Finite_,' Harry said softly, and James collapsed, then got shakily to his feet, scowling in a manner that would've put Snape to shame.

'You're not putting enough power into it, da- James,' Harry continued, hoping desperately that no one had noticed his slip-up. 'You need to actually _want_ it to work, otherwise _this _is what'll happen.'

Nodding, James went back to his seat, grumbling to himself under his breath.


	12. Chapter 12: Eavesdroppers

Miss Moony would like to dedicate this chapter to Nightwing 509 for being the first reviewer.

Miss Moony would also like to thank siarah, magicgirl45852, EvenstaroftheEast, plutosbaby494, RT, Matamorphmagusgirl, hpottersgirl, siarah, YumiFukushima, pandas rule the world, Rox n Sox, person, girlknight, shazia Born confused, Fk306 animelover, amrawo, Crydwyn, moonypadfoot and Xandria Nirvana for reviewing.

To Crydwyn: No, actually… it was the younger Sirius that the boggart turned into. I'll kind of explain that in this chapter. Sorry if it confused you, though.

To RT: Umm… it was longer than _that_ (evenifitwasreallyreallyshortI'mtryingpleasedon'tkillme).

To hpottersgirl: Er… that was… random. But I also like green, and no, I haven't ever really wondered why potatoes are called potatoes. Maybe they were named after someone called Something Potato.

To Metamorphmagusgirl: Read on. I explain that in this chapter, kind of.

To person: Actually, it is possible. But that's only because Harry's back in time now, and he's just found Sirius again, so it would be natural that he would fear changing time, so that Sirius would die much earlier and would be wiped out of his life completely.

------- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good -------

Chapter 12

Listening at the door, James frowned, as Remus and Peter looked around nervously, acting as lookouts.

'You've probably heard by now about the boggart incident, Sirius,' Patterson was saying, strangely informal now that class was over. 'And I assume that you want an explanation?'

James could only assume that Sirius had nodded, because Patterson sighed, and then began to speak again. 'You'd best take a seat, then. I'll write you a note to give to Professor McGonagall.'

It was at that point that James became aware of Peter tapping on his shoulder. He drew away from the door. 'You're going to be late for Transfiguration, Prongs,' he said. Of course, Peter was going to be late for Care of Magical Creatures, but that didn't make much difference in the long run.

It all came to the same, anyway: Sirius would have to tell them what had happened at lunchtime.

And so they all sped off to their respective classes, and lived happily ever after. Except for, well, all of them, really, if Professor Medley of the North Tower was to be trusted. Not that James actually _believed_ that Peter was going to betray him to his death, or anything.

-------

Sirius took a seat cautiously, as Harry began to gather his thoughts, trying to remember what he was supposed to say now. Being that he couldn't exactly say, "Oh, my real name's Harry Potter and I'm your godson from the future. I watched your approximately thirty-five-year-old self die last June, and my greatest fear is seeing it again", he, Luna and Hermione had spent a good hour of his recuperation time in Madam Pomfrey's hands, coming up with a decent, reasonable-sounding excuse for what had happened in Luna and Ginny's dementor-theory class.

He'd had the speech memorised, but seeing Sirius sitting there, very much alive, it promptly fled his brain, leaving him to blurt out the first thing that came into his head, that being, 'I was watching you at breakfast, when Dumbledore introduced us.'

Great, he thought, seeing Sirius' slightly disturbed expression. Now he's going to think I'm stalking him, or something. Trying to salvage the situation, he continued, 'You seemed so… I don't know… carefree, I guess.

'I'm not exactly sure what happened with the boggart, but the only explanation I've been able to come up with is this: When I saw you that morning, added to what I've heard about "The Marauders" and all their great pranks, must've changed something in me.'

Oh God, that sounded cheesy. 'I'm so used to my boggarts being dementors, that I guess I'm not so scared of them any more. The boggart needed to find a new fear, and so it latched onto that something.

'I don't think that the boggart was meant to be you, Sirius.'

Looking bewildered, Sirius said, 'It was me, though.'

Harry shook his head. 'I mean, I don't think that it was you-you.'

'Well, obviously,' Sirius said, still not getting it. 'I'm not dead. It was just a boggart.'

Sighing, Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration. This isn't working, he thought tiredly. 'I mean that, I think it meant that my greatest fear wasn't the death of you, so much as the death of what you stand for, Sirius.'

Realisation dawning on his face, Sirius' mouth formed an 'o'-shape. 'Oh,' he said. 'What's that?'

'Innocence, rebelliousness, I guess, and the ability to laugh. I've been fighting in the war: I lost my innocence a long time ago, and rebelliousness can cost lives. And even with Ron and Ginny's brothers around, laughter wasn't something that was heard nearly as often as it should have been.'

Looking around, he concluded his speech with, 'It's nice to know that Hogwarts remains untouched-' he looked at Sirius, and paused before saying, 'For now, at least.'

-------

That lunchtime, as Ginny passed the Gryffindor table, she overheard a strange conversation between two of the four Marauders. 'It sounds a little suspicious, if you ask me.'

'I think he's kind of cool,' Sirius said to James. 'He fought in the war, you know.'

Knowing all that she needed to, she continued on her way to the high table. Harry needed to be told the good news.


	13. Chapter 13: Teenagers and Hellhounds

Miss Moony would like to dedicate this chapter to shazia Born confused for being the first reviewer.

Miss Moony would also like to thank Poketheveil, skywalker1994, Yumi Fukushima, siriuslyaphanatic, james4lily, purplepanda7, cutiepiepink angel, misstress of the flames, Kara Adar, m-girls, Gemini ice 39, Summer Rain of '89, ktwesterna, RT, Reader4ever (twice), little mimi, amrawo, plutobaby494, Xandria Nirvana, pandas rule the world, Lady Lily3, magicgirl45852, moonypadfoot, hpottersgirl, Metamorphmagusgirl and Fk306 animelover for reviewing.

To ktwesterna: MiaHermione. Don't worry, I'll be editing that soon.

To Poketheveil: Thanks muchly. And also, I've been considering a food-fight scene for a while now, but I'm not sure how I'd do it. If anything comes of it, though, I promise I'll do my best.

To siriuslyaphanatic: I hope I'm not too late.

To Xandria Nirvana: Er… the good news is just that Sirius seems to be sticking up for Harry, actually.

Umm... every instance of the word "Mia" (except in the author's notes) has now been edited to say "Hermione". Sorry; it won't happen again.

------- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good -------

Chapter 13

During her sixth year class that afternoon, Hermione decided that teaching teenagers was _not_ her calling, however good she might be at memorising the contents of textbooks.

And Ron didn't seem to want to help her, either, considering the fact that he seemed to be asleep.

Discreetly kicking him, Hermione managed to bring him into wakefulness, and he grunted tiredly, causing a few scattered titters around the class of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, most of them being females of the same variety as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, fondly known as the Giggle Twins.

'Do any of you know any way to ward away a vampire?' she asked the class tiredly, hoping that they would stop talking and actually listen to her for once.

No such luck. The class continued to titter amongst themselves until Ron stood up and bellowed at them to be quiet and listen to "Professor Grant".

Hermione flushed, though she was grateful to him, in a way. She then cleared her throat and addressed the now silent class. 'I asked if any of you know how to keep vampires away.'

Quite a few of them raised their hands with answers such as garlic, crosses and sunlight, and after pointing out that sunlight would kill a vampire, not drive it away, the lesson continued on without too many more glitches.

As the students filed out and Neville arrived to take his first-year class in the next period, Hermione and Ron shared a look, and she told him sincerely, 'I'll be glad when this is over.'

Ron nodded in agreement, and the two of them left the room, wishing Neville good luck.

-------

Usually, Ginny would take her time with such delicate things as seduction – she definitely had when she'd been crushing on Harry – but somehow, she knew that this was different.

She arrived halfway through the lesson, holding onto the grindylow that she'd be studying in her next third-year class, after lunch. Neville stood at the front, stuttering nervously about basic shield charms such as _defendo_ and _protego_, and looking utterly harassed as the first-year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins laughed and giggled at him behind their hands.

One boy on the Slytherin side of the room raised his hand, interrupting Neville's sentence. 'Does everyone where you come from stutter this badly?' he asked when Neville called on him, 'Or is it just a Mudblood thing?'

Neville flushed, and looked for a moment as if he'd like to cry. Ginny's eyes flashed angrily and she snapped, 'Is everyone where you come from this rude, or is it just a Slytherin thing?'

Having effectively announced her presence to the class, she said to the boy, 'Didn't your mother ever teach you manners? Five points from Slytherin, and a detention. Stay behind after class to discuss the arrangements with Professor James, Mr…?'

'Rookwood,' the boy said, flushing in humiliation.

Neville gave Ginny a look of thanks as she passed him to place her grindylow at the front of the classroom in its tank, which she returned with an apologetic grin for letting her temper get the better of her.

In retrospect, Ginny realised that she'd never seen Neville look more fanciable, and she hoped desperately that her acting skills were good enough for her to have refrained from blushing redder than her hair.

'I'll see you later, Nev,' she said quietly, and then darted from the room as if she had a hellhound on her tail.


	14. Chapter 14: Letters and Baubles

Miss Moony would like to dedicate this chapter to Fk306 animelover for being the first reviewer.

Miss Moony would also like to thank Luminous Star, Idril831, the-ravenhaired-one NikkyB, Twin Tails Speed, misstress of the flames, shazia Born confused, Kara Adar, purplepanda7, moonypadfoot, The Female Nerd, plutobaby494, 80286, siarah, maliaphire, pandasruletheworld, m-girls and Serendipity9 for reviewing.

To Serendipity9: Somehow, I don't think that's going to happen, considering the first scene in the last chapter. Hermione's not so good at teaching large groups of students who are too bored/tired to pay attention to her. But you needn't worry: Harry will manage to inspire quite a lot of respect in his seventh years (maybe even James, eventually). You can already see it happening with Sirius.

To siarah: I'm fine, just about. Thanks for asking.

------- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good -------

Chapter 14

The weeks went by relatively quickly as their lives slipped into routine. Sirius soon found himself buried under a pile of letters from various family members, all telling him in no uncertain words that he would not be welcome at home this Christmas. Not that the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black celebrated Christmas, or anything, it being predominantly a Muggle holiday.

There was only one letter that he actually took an interest in: from his cousin, Andromeda.

_Dear Sirius,_

_If Aunt and Uncle are bothering you, then ignore them – the howlers you sent them last year probably weren't the best ideas you've had. And if you must reply, then say something sarcastic and extremely Slytherin (to make them regret alienating you, see?)._

_The main reason I'm writing is to tell you that Ted proposed last weekend: the wedding will probably be next spring, and I've already bullied Nymphadora into being our flower girl, but Ted said he'd like it if you would be a page._

_So, write back soon with your answer, and even if you'd rather not, then (of course) you're still invited, so I'll owl you soon to tell you the exact date._

_Missing you loads,_

_Andromeda Black (Tonks soon!)_

'Tell her "congratulations" from me, won't you?' Remus asked when Sirius passed on the news, and James and Peter were quick to say much the same thing.

Sirius nodded, and spent the rest of the day smiling to himself whenever he drifted off, earning quite a few odd looks from the rest of the school. Andromeda had always been his favourite cousin, and he was glad that she was happy.

-------

This was all Luna's idea, Harry had told them a week before, when his seventh years protested at the prospect of having to come up with a "positive comment of the day" before they were allowed to leave class.

'Three days until the holidays!' was one enthusiastic idea, and most of the others were much the same.

Following tradition, the Marauders were a little more creative, as was Lily's friend Alice, who said only, 'No black letters from the Ministry came today.' Black letters had been coming more and more regularly recently, and the students were constantly on the watch for them.

'I managed to finish my Christmas shopping on time this year,' James announced triumphantly. Harry was hard-put to refrain from laughing in surprise.

'Dumbledore's stopped serving blood jelly at every meal,' Lupin announced in relief. His nose was rather sensitive to such things.

Staring out of the window at the falling snow, Sirius said absently, 'Andy's getting married soon.'

Surprised at this piece of information, because, _hasn't Tonks been born already?_ Harry slipped up, and blurted out, 'Andromeda Tonks?'

Remus' head was the first to snap up and stare at him suspiciously, but he was soon followed by James (Sirius barely noticed the mistake). 'How did you know her fiancé's name?' James asked accusingly.

_Uh-oh_, was the only thing that crossed Harry's mind. 'I- I heard about it,' he stuttered, aware that this was a very feeble excuse. 'Something about there being a massive scandal, because Andromeda Black fell in love with a Muggleborn.'

The two Marauders regarded him warily, but didn't question him further, and it was with great relief when he allowed them to leave the room, though, undoubtedly, they were merely going to drag Sirius off and meet Wormtail and then discuss their suspicions in private.

Hermione was going to _kill_ him.


	15. Chapter 15: Holidays and Clubs

Miss Moony would like to dedicate this chapter to little mimi for being the first reviewer.

Miss Moony would also like to thank misstress of the flames, Kara Adar, shazia Born confused, Serendipity9, Poketheveil, dumblydoor, plutobaby494, Freakstar, The Female Nerd, moonypadfoot, pandas rule the world, SiriusLuver16, witchgrl177, Fk306 animelover, Cringe, maliaphire, ScrewyLouie12 and Lady Lily3 for reviewing.

To SiriusLuver16: Harry teaches the seventh years, Ron and Hermione teach the sixth years, Neville has the first and second years, and Ginny and Luna have the third and fourth years. They're mostly working in pairs, or on their own, but like you saw earlier with Harry, Ginny and Luna, sometimes they help each other out.

To maliaphire: Er… Because I wanted to put their wedding in the fic, but I figured that Tonks would've been born while Sirius was still in school, 'cause she's not _that_ much younger than him, so she was born before Ted and Andromeda decided to get married. She's illegitimate, basically. And at the moment, she's about five.

To witchgrl177: Hopefully, yeah, there'll be a lot from the Marauders' perspective, especially Sirius.

------- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good -------

Chapter 15

The students were gone, for at least a month, and Hermione was glad of it. Except for the fact that, now that the holidays had started, Luna seemed to have been recruited to assist Hagrid and Professor Flitwick with the decorations.

Consequently, the suits of armour were merrily dancing about the hallways, making a noise that sounded rather like badly-played string instruments so loudly that even Peeves was avoiding them like the Plague.

Cringing as she ran from a particularly festive suit of armour, she breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the portrait to the Defence Against the Dark Arts quarters slam behind her.

Only to find that the ceiling of their common room was covered in baubles, proudly displaying Harry's smiling face. _Luna_, Hermione thought wearily. _She must have salvaged them from the Room of Requirement last year._

Harry was going to be horrified when he saw.

Though perhaps he wouldn't mind so much, considering how happy he'd been to let Luna get away with anything recently. Including that "positive comments" thing that he'd been so embarrassed about, but he'd done anyway, because Luna thought it would help to subside the general gloomy atmosphere of the school at the time.

And it had worked, to a certain degree._ But I digress_, she thought, moving back into her new favourite mystery: the way Harry was acting. It was all very odd, really (most things were, when Luna got involved, but this was surprising, even considering _that_).

Footsteps echoed down the staircase from Harry's room. Hermione sighed, and braced herself.

-------

Almost every Christmas previous, Sirius had had at least _one_ friend present to join in on the festive pranking, even if it was only Remus, who insisted on giving Sirius a stern lecture and making him do _research_ beforehand. The truth was, the Marauders were only ingenious when they were a team: Sirius and James provided the ideas, Remus did most of the researching, James led the expeditions, and Peter… well, Peter helped with whatever needed help the most. Usually researching.

When the others were away, nothing managed to _come together_. So Sirius had resigned himself to a month of complete and utter boredom, while the teachers wore smug looks and prided themselves on their un-pranked selves.

Or not, it seemed, as the holidays were not even a week old when posters started going up around the school: in response to the present crisis (i.e. Voldemort's recent tendency to kill _everyone_ who annoyed him, instead of just a few people), the Defence Against the Dark Arts professors would be setting up a duelling club in the Great Hall after lunch.

Sirius, of course, had finally agreed to stop idolising his new professors when James and Remus had both expressed their belief that there was something inexplicably _wrong_ about them, and how some of their stories just didn't ring true: Professor Patterson's tale about the Andromeda scandal, for instance, and it was unlikely that the Ministry would stoop low enough to ask _teenagers_ to fight in the war. The others were guilty by association.

However, the prospect of learning to duel – properly, that is; and they might even learn things that Patterson hadn't talked about in class – was too good to pass up. And so, along with nearly everyone else who'd signed up to stay for the holidays, Sirius found himself standing close to the platform the next afternoon, eagerly awaiting the professors' arrival.


	16. Chapter 16: Presents and Introductions

Miss Moony would like to dedicate this chapter to paige-rossi-black for being the 300th reviewer.

Miss Moony would also like to thank misstress of the flames, female half – breed, Poketheveil, Idril831, wolverine-89, shazia Born confused, Adm. Bones, maliaphire, plutobaby494, RhiaEVILmonkey, The Female Nerd, SakuraKino, moonypadfoot, pandas rule the world, Kara Adar, shadows of the dark, Sivaroobini Lupin-Black, Hermione527, Smittened By Marauders, Serindipity9, starlover88, Luminous Star, Fk306 animelover, goddessa39, luthien-yavetil, tomisha and Lady Lily3 for reviewing.

To Poketheveil: Hermione's reaction… umm… I'm not really sure about that yet (maybe I'll put it in a flashback. Or she might just demand to know why the Marauders are so suspicious of them all of a sudden). And, sorry, but no Harry-and-Sirius pranking (at least, not yet).

To wolverine-89: You mean update, right? Not review.

To shazia Born confused: Nuh-uh. The duelling club is for the people who stayed behind for the holidays.

To tomisha: Er… (is weirded out) what makes you think I put _myself_ in it?

To The Female Nerd: Er… several things are going on. Christmas holidays, and all the Marauders have gone home except Sirius. No pranking, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville have decided to start a festive duelling club.

To goddessa39: Huh? Back? What makes you think that?

To pandas rule the world: Sorry, but no.

To Hermione527: You're going to draw one? Cool! And I can't remember what Luna's comment was, but, yeah, James is a bit of a prat. But he will get better, I promise! Also, I'll endeavour to put more of Lily in, even though the story is mainly supposed to centre around Sirius and Harry. Glad you liked it!

------- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good -------

Chapter 16

The doors banged open, and the first person to enter was Professor Cox, dressed unfashionably in neon pink, yellow and orange. The colours clashed horribly, and didn't suit her one bit. Sirius took a moment to ponder that, had she not been One Of The Potential Enemy, the courage she displayed in wearing such ridiculous clothing would be worthy of a Marauder. He also pinned her out as someone who was unlikely to give detentions when she was pranked. This was a good thing.

Following her were Professors Ginny and Ron, the latter one hopping while he tugged on a scuffed trainer, with a buttered roll clamped between his teeth. And after the two siblings came Professor Grant and Professor James, with Harry Patterson bringing up the rear.

'Welcome,' Grant said when she reached the platform, flashing her straight, even teeth at the students. 'I'm glad to see so many of you here today.

'Over the next few weeks, we'll be learning how to duel, and how to survive in worst-case scenarios: when you're duelling V-Voldemort, for instance, your best chance would be to only fight for long enough to find a time to run for your life.'

Cutting in, Patterson continued with, 'At the end of the holidays, we'll have a mini tournament, and afterwards you'll get to see me and the rest of these five in our own contest. The best three will receive gold, silver and bronze certificates, and Honeydukes gift vouchers: fifteen galleons for first place, ten for second, and five for third.

'We'll start with a demonstration, I think. Black? Stone? Would you care to demonstrate the disarming hex?'

His heart thumping, and exhilaration running through his veins, Sirius came forward, his eyes fixed on the sixth year Ravenclaw, Hilary Stone as she did the same. He barely noticed the hushed mutterings that erupted around him of "teachers pet" and "Patterson's favourite" and "not fair, why is it always _him_". Professor Patterson always chose Sirius. Sirius was the only one who didn't notice.

-------

On Christmas morning, Luna was the first of the group to wake. As she always did, she came downstairs in a mustard yellow dressing gown, with odd slippers – one fluffy blue, and the other brown and fleece-lined.

The fire was already roaring in the hearth, and it was with great relief that she sat herself down right in front of it, the heat stretching the skin of her neck.

The only presents piled on the floor were from each other, as was expected: they knew no one else in this strange new time period, where people actually believed her to be slightly sane, despite her beliefs.

Everything was perfectly, painstakingly normal.

She didn't have long to wait before Hermione toppled down the staircase, followed by Neville. Exchanging looks, Neville promptly disappeared again to get Ginny out of bed, while Hermione did the same for Ron and Harry. And soon enough, all six of them were congregated in front of the fireplace, having dismissed the overstuffed armchairs as being too far away from the only source of heat in the room, and too much effort to bother to move.

As they opened their presents and ooh-ed and ah-ed over them, they knew that they were happy.

Elsewhere, unbeknownst to them, disaster struck.


	17. Chapter 17: Deaths and Relationships

Miss Moony would like to dedicate this chapter to pandas rule the world for being the first reviewer.

Miss Moony would also like to thank supersticiousmonkey89, Georgie Gryffindor, Summer Rain of '89, misstress of the flames, siriuslyaphanatic, kvl, lil lotte, king's-own-knight, wiccan-jessica, Freakstar, shazia Born confused, Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy, female half – breed, Chriss, Fk306 animelover, moonypadfoot, Xandria Nirvana (thrice!), SakuraKino, maliaphire, DreamlikeCheese, Sivaroobini Lupin-Black, Adm. Bones, Lady Lily3, plutobaby494, Mistress of Eternal Night (twice!), The Female Nerd, Serindipity9, paige-rossi-black, Kara Adar and Smittened By Marauders for reviewing.

To Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy: He is, rather, isn't he? Hmm… And as for the disaster, well, you'll see.

To paige-rossi-black: I know; I'm evil.

To misstress of the flames: The title refers to Harry's missing Sirius. Which is the main reason he was sent back in time in the first place.

To king's-own-knight: Probably, but then again, no one from the past actually _knows_ that Harry & co. are time-travellers.

To maliaphire: Harry's picking Sirius all the time because… erm… I don't know. I didn't notice that, actually. Oops.

To DreamlikeCheese: I'm not going to get into an argument about this now, but the general reason is that I _really, really_ can't see H/G working in the long-run, whatever the all-powerful authoress might say about it.

To Serindipity9: H/Hr? I've not had that request for this fic before. But, still, no. The ships are H/L, R/Hr and G/N (see, you do get one of your pairings!).

To The Female Nerd: Erm… _still _Christmas holidays, and, well, "stuff" is happening, though I can't really elaborate on that right now.

And to everyone who asked "what disaster?", the only answer I have is "read on, and you'll see".

Warnings for character death in this chapter.

------- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good -------

Chapter 17

Janice and Thomas Potter were two of the Ministry's top Aurors. They were both young and intelligent and extremely enthusiastic about their jobs. They were also both a part of the Auror unit that was sent to hold off the Death Eaters who had attacked the Muggle town of Woking in Surrey.

The Ministry was baffled, though: there was very little of interest to Pureblood-elitists in Surrey. In fact, the only reason – that they could see – that Voldemort would launch a raid there would be because it was a predominantly Muggle place. However, there was one witch who lived in the village, with her parents. She was a Hogwarts student, a Gryffindor, in her seventh year.

Her name was Lily Evans.

-------

Losing one's parents, in the same place, on the same day, to the same person, for the same reason, is something that can forge bonds between even the most hostile of humans. It is something that neither need explain, because they both understand it perfectly. There are no words, only comfort in the knowledge that they are not alone.

After the attack on Woking, Lily Evans and James Potter were both orphans, and, as they were both legal adults, Lily was allowed to choose between fending for herself, staying with her sister, or accepting the invitation that James had issued for her to stay with him, in his inherited house, until it was time to return to school.

Lily spent the rest of Christmas at Godric's Hollow. Surprisingly, she and James managed to find rather a lot of common ground.

-------

Peter and Remus both found themselves rather disconcerted by this new James. The James who wasn't interested in enthusiastically launching prank after prank on the teachers, or investigating the new Defence professors, or in hexing Slytherins – Snape was a special case, of course.

This James was the James Potter who had won the broken heart of Lily Evans, his One True Love. This James was a lost soul in an ocean of memories and not-memories and flashes of bright green light.

And of course, other than Lily and Sirius, the only friends he had who somewhat understood what he was going through at the moment, everyone was so on edge around him that he had no hope of finding himself again.

-------

Staring intently at the jar of small spiders on his desk, Harry winced. 'Today,' he said once the class had settled and was looking at him expectantly in complete silence, 'we are going to be studying the Unforgivable Curses.'

A hand raised in the second row. 'May we leave, Professor?' James asked, obviously meaning himself, Lily and Sirius.

_Sorry_, he said inwardly. Aloud, he answered, 'No, Mr. Potter. This is a subject that you need to know as much was your classmates do. Any other questions?'

No one spoke, so Harry began the lesson, not noticing the curious expression on Remus Lupin's face. He lingered behind after the lesson, though, and approached Harry's desk after the other students had gone.

'Thanks,' he said sincerely.

'For what?'

'For treating him normally. Someone needs to snap him out of this daze, Professor, but everyone's too nervous to try.'

Harry blinked in surprise. 'You're welcome,' he said, and then Remus left.


	18. Chapter 18: Mages

Miss Moony would like to dedicate this chapter to maliaphire for being the first reviewer.

Miss Moony would also like to thank rockerchick224, Sivaroobini Lupin-Black, Emma Ackroyd, Freakstar (twice), master of random disaster (erm… seventeen times!), little mimi, Twin Tails Speed, siarah, Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy, female half – breed, Summer Rain of '89, mortalhelix, Lady Lily3, shazia Born confused, Xandria Nirvana, plutobaby494, moonypadfoot, Mistress of Eternal Night, Fk306 animelover, Smittened By Marauders and Eyes of sky for reviewing.

To mortalhelix: Umm… I haven't actually thought about that, though it's definitely an interesting point. I'm assuming that their real names would show up, unless they did something to it, or to themselves, or that no names would show up at all, because technically they don't exist. Unless the Marauders have already lost the map, of course.

------- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good -------

Chapter 18

'In light of recent events,' Harry began, with Ginny's lingering presence by his side reassuring him, 'we have decided that the Christmas duelling club will be extended through the rest of the school year. My colleagues and I have also discussed the possibility of a new training program with Headmaster Dumbledore, and we will be beginning on the theory of Magecraft today. Does anyone know what the different types of Magecraft are?'

Three hands hovered uncertainly between being raised and not. 'Yes, Miss Evans?' Ginny asked breezily.

'Academic Magecraft?' she asked.

Harry nodded, and chalked the name up on the blackboard. 'Five points to Gryffindor,' he said. 'Mr. Lupin?'

'War Magecraft,' he said, rather more confidently than Lily had.

'Another five points,' Ginny said as Harry chalked down Remus' answer next to Lily's. 'Was there something else, Mr. Snape?'

He scowled, and then said, 'Both types can be categorised as Elemental Magecraft. _You're_ both Shadow Mages, aren't you?'

Ginny smiled. 'Excellent. Ten points to Slytherin. Now, can anybody tell me how Mr. Snape identified our elements?'

Sirius glowered at Snape, but other than that, the entire class exchanged bewildered looks.

'Your circlets,' Snape said finally, obviously tired of the silence in the room.

Ginny nodded. 'But it is not merely our circlets that determine our powers, is it? Our staves do, as well. A gold circlet represents fire or earth, silver represents wind or water, obsidian represents shadows, and moonstone represents light. On our staves, silver represents wind, sapphire or lapis represents water, a plain staff represents earth, brass represents fire, obsidian and moonstone, once again, represent light and shadows.

'Professor Patterson, here is unique in that he has two circlets and two staves; obsidian _and_ moonstone.'

'Isn't that supposed to be impossible?' Sirius demanded, finally paying attention to what promised to be an interesting lesson.

'I think you'll find that the usual rules don't apply to Harry,' Ginny stated, and left it at that. 'Harry is essentially a Light Mage, just as, logically, I should not have been a Mage at all. Both Harry and I, though, have been, at some point in our lives, possessed by the Dark Lord, which gave us some Shadow Mage abilities.'

Cutting her off, his face flaming, Harry asked, 'Does anyone know how to tell the difference between Academic and War Mages, then?'

There were more hands this time, as the answer was somewhat easier to come by than the last. 'Academic Mages dress in common robes, while War Mages traditionally wear armour or battle robes,' Neville's mother spoke up from her seat next to Lily and James.

'Good,' Harry said, and almost laughed when Ginny said, a moment later,

'Well, why aren't you taking this down?'

There was a brief rush while all the students rummaged in their bags for quills, ink and parchment, and then they began to write.

-------

'Do you think they'll _actually_ test us for Mage abilities next lesson?' Sirius asked Remus as they left the classroom, leaning across James and his new girlfriend as he spoke.

Remus opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off when Professor Cox revealed her presence, and said, unfazed, 'You can count on it,' before brushing past them and into the classroom.


	19. Chapter 19: Talks and Kisses

Miss Moony would like to dedicate this chapter to Twin Tails Speed for being the 400th reviewer!

Miss Moony would also like to thank LadyEruaphadriel-orderofthekai, female half – breed, xScenex, moonypadfoot, Sivaroobini Lupin-Black, pandas rule the world, Lady Lily3, ChickDuck, ggmaxwell, Professional scatterbrain, Fk306 animelover, maliaphire, Xandria Nirvana, Otspock, Kara Adar, emerald-prongs-lover, plutobaby494, YumiFukushima, silverstagbeauty and Shadow00 for reviewing.

------- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good -------

Chapter 19

'You are doing entirely too much,' Luna stated calmly as Harry and Hermione wandered into their common room and promptly collapsed into a pair of overstuffed armchairs near the fireplace.

Harry opened one weary eye and regarded her in silence. Hermione seemed to have fallen asleep. After a moment, a wry grin appeared on his face. 'They're getting better, though. Sirius, especially. When the contest comes 'round, I think he'll probably be the winner.'

'Naturally,' Luna replied. 'He _is_ your apprentice, after all.'

'Huh?' Harry sat up, staring her straight in the eye, and looking alarmed. 'Apprentice?'

'You are going to ask him, aren't you?' Luna asked, a curious expression on her face, which suddenly turned to a vaguely Hermione-esque, stern frown. 'It'll be awfully rotten if you don't, Harry. Everything you've done while you've been here has indicated that you're going to.'

Harry suddenly began to feel decidedly queasy. 'Er… what exactly am I supposed to do?' he asked, after a brief hesitation, and then realising that he had just practically given away his last escape route – ignorance.

Luna sighed. 'You wouldn't have to do much more than you're doing now, except that you'd have to agree to support him financially and to live with him until his apprenticeship ended. You should probably wait to see if he's a Mage before offering, though.'

And that, it seemed, settled the matter.

-------

Ginny wasn't entirely certain how the charmed Muggle pocket watch, which her father had given her for her birthday a couple of years ago, had ended up on top of a large bookshelf in her classroom. She suspected that it had something to do with Peeves, though, and the fact that she'd left it there by accident last night.

How it had got there really wasn't something she was going to consider at the moment, however. Neither she nor Neville – the only other person in the room at the time – had been able to see the watch clearly enough to levitate it down, and summoning charms really weren't their forte, so Neville was balanced precariously atop a large ladder, while Ginny supported it at the bottom.

The close proximity was making her slightly giddy, and her grip loosened slightly. She felt awful for it when the ladder overbalanced, and he came crashing to the ground with a yelp of pain.

'Nev,' she said, her eyes wide and horrified. 'Are you okay? I'm so sorry I let go: I didn't mean to, honestly. Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?'

A small grin grew on Neville's face as she continued to blurt out apologies. 'I'm fine,' he said after a moment, and then looked down at his hand, where Ginny's pocket watch lay in pieces. 'Your watch doesn't seem to have been so lucky, though.' He winced. 'I'm sorry.'

Gobsmacked, Ginny's mouth opened and closed a few times in silence, before she regained her composture, repaired the watch with a quick spell, and offered Neville a hand to help him stand up.

'Neville Longbottom,' she said, her face completely straight, 'you are the most utterly infuriating boy I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, and in-' she paused to glance at the now working watch- 'three seconds, I am going to kiss you.'

She counted to three, and then promptly did so.


	20. Chapter 20: Theories and Inconsistencies

Miss Moony would like to dedicate this chapter to Twin Tails Speed for being the first reviewer.

Miss Moony would also like to thank froggygirl101, Mister Bigbucks, Flame of Night, Luminous Star, shazia Born confused, Freakstar (twice), darkassassin09, sixpacksirius, maliaphire, Demon's Moon, female half – breed, alix33 (five times!), NazgulGirl (_ten_ times!), Fk306 animelover, Whitelight72, xScenex, Cherished Witch (four times!), Xandria Nirvana, loveless-betrayer, Sivaroobini Lupin-Black, ellayo, silverstagbeauty, MarianHill, Janette Salinas and Shadow00 for reviewing.

Whoop-de-do: I've finally figured out where I'm going with this story!

To An Anonymous Coward, in answer to your review for _Wolf and Serpent_: I'm assuming Sakura got her powers in much the same way that Muggleborn witches and wizards get theirs – recessive genes in both parents, or maybe just the luck of the draw.

------- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good -------

Chapter 20

Bustling excitedly into his Defence Against the Dark Arts class the next day, surrounded by his fellow students, all in a similar state, James whispered urgently to Sirius, Remus and Peter.

'But you remember what Patterson said about Mages being drawn to one another, right? It would make perfect sense if the four of us had the gift.'

'James,' Remus explained with a sigh, 'there are plenty of friends who _aren't_ Mages.'

'But not close ones like us,' Sirius cut in. 'Prongs' right, Moony: it's the only proper explanation.'

Remus opened his mouth to respond, but promptly snapped it shut again when he heard someone clear their throat: the lesson had begun.

In addition to Professor Patterson, there were five people at the front of the classroom – the other five Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. Remus supposed that they'd come to help Patterson with demonstrations, and the such, in case there _did_ turn out to be any Mages in the class.

And speaking of the class… Remus cast a brief look around the magically enlarged room. It was filled to the brim, and as well as the seventh years, the entire sixth year Defence class was present. This included Sirius' little brother Regulus, and when Sirius noticed, he scowled darkly at the younger boy.

'Hello, kiddies,' Ginny West said, twirling her wand in her fingers and waving at the students with a smile of pure evil. The seventh years had at least had their last lesson to become accustomed to her. The sixth years, however, stared in abject horror.

Her brother, Ron West, was directing a murderous look towards Professor Neville James, who didn't seem to notice, and it only intensified when he leant over and whispered in Ginny's ear, threading his fingers through her own.

Ginny pouted, but replaced her wand in its holster nevertheless, and as Patterson cleared his throat once again, the lesson began.

-------

The students came forward as they were called to the front, each placing their hands on Hermione's glass detection ball as instructed. As of yet, no Mages had come forward, but it was to be expected.

When a Mage placed their hands on the ball, it was supposed to glow – blue for an Academic Mage, or red for a War Mage – and the brighter it glowed, the more powerful the Mage's abilities: when Harry himself had tried it, he had almost managed to blind Professor Dumbledore. The only real downside of it was that it didn't show what kind of Elemental abilities the Mage had, but then again, even Dumbledore – who had invented it – couldn't do everything. Once they had their Mages, they would have to try to discover their elements in the usual way.

'Black, Regulus,' Harry called out, beginning to pay more attention now that he was approaching names he recognised from the future. Surprisingly, the globe glowed faintly red, and there was a spattering of applause from the other students.

Harry raised his eyebrows, and Hermione leant over and told him to skip over the next name on the list – Sirius'. He nodded, and then called out 'Byrde, Jennifer.'

'You missed Sirius out!' James Potter called angrily from the back of the room, even as Byrde – a sixth year Hufflepuff – was getting to her feet.

'I am aware of the fact, Mr. Potter,' Harry said. 'There didn't seem to be much point in his coming up here, when you consider that there are never two Mages in any one generation of a family.'

James scowled, and crossed his arms over his chest, while Sirius glowered at Regulus, as if this were his fault. 'Still not fair,' he muttered.

Harry sighed. 'Fine, then. Black, Sirius.'

Sirius slouched to the front of the classroom, as if embarrassed by the fact that he was coming up, when he already knew that he didn't have the gift. Reluctantly, he placed his hands on the globe, as the others had.

In a heartbeat, it shone bright red.

'Byrde, Jennifer,' Hermione called out, while Harry and the others were recovering from their shock. Sirius grinned goofily, and moved over to near where Regulus was standing, snapping Harry out of his daze, and they continued to call up the students.

Casting Hermione and Luna a look, though, Harry knew that they would not give up until this mystery was solved.


	21. Chapter 21: Gifts and Dramatics

Miss Moony would like to dedicate this chapter to Xandria Nirvana for being the first reviewer.

Miss Moony would also like to thank siriusblackismine, Blackangel9o, female half – breed, Hotkat144, moonypadfoot, Sivaroobini Lupin-Black, running at night, Lady Lily3, silverstagbeauty, Mister Bigbucks, Demon's Moon, LadyEruaphadriel-orderofthekai, plutobaby494, Fk306 animelover, NazgulGirl, Poketheveil, reikoku, Eyes of sky and Shadow00 for reviewing.

To reikoku: Umm, sorry, but no.

------- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good -------

Chapter 21

As it turned out, there was a total of seven Mages hidden amongst the sixth and seventh year Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, more than half of whom had been Gryffindors: Lily Evans, Silvia Jugson and Alexander Temple from Hufflepuff, and of course, Sirius and Regulus, had all turned out to be War Mages, with varying degrees of power. Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin were both Academic Mages.

James, it turned out, was not a Mage at all – a fact which surprised Harry, James, and most of their friends, especially considering that the rest of the Marauders were.

And Remus' power was slightly odd. When he had touched the globe, instead of the usual steady glow, it had fluctuated sporadically, growing first dimmer and then brighter again. And besides, Harry could remember that when Remus had tried out the globe in the future, there had been no reaction at all.

'Lupin, Sirius Black, could you please stay back after class? Pettigrew, Evans, Jugson, Temple and Regulus Black, from now on your Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons will be held on the seventh floor: I will meet you by the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy to show you how to get into your new classroom.'

The students nodded, and then left, leaving Sirius and Remus behind, shifting anxiously from foot to foot at the back of the classroom.

Hermione finished gathering her papers, and then left. The others had already gone. Harry sighed.

'Lupin,' he said finally, 'I don't know what went wrong when we tested you, but we'll try to figure it out. I expect there was a fault in the globe's magic. I'll let you know if we find anything out. And the new class arrangements apply to the two of you, as well. Dismissed.'

Remus cast a nervous glance towards Sirius, and when he nodded, the werewolf left the room, closing the door carefully behind him.

-------

'What did Patterson want to speak to you about?' Peter asked when Sirius stumbled through the Gryffindor portrait hole and slouched down in an armchair by the fire.

Remus looked up in curiosity, and James scowled, still sore that he was the only Marauder with no Magecraft abilities. Sirius grinned.

'You are looking,' he said with a dramatic flair, 'at Professor Patterson's future apprentice.'

James' head snapped up, and he gaped at his best friend in a most unbecoming fashion. 'But-' he protested- 'but _why?_'

Sirius shrugged. 'He said it was because I'm one of his best students, and I'm also a Mage, and that it'll be less complicated teaching me and Regulus together if he's allowed to call me by my first name.'

'And,' Remus added, 'you're his favourite. You always have been.' He frowned. 'It makes sense, I suppose.'

'But we have to go through the formal rituals before it's official,' Sirius said, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair, feeling the heat from the fire on his face.

James snorted. 'He's not likely to change his mind now, though, is he? Unless he wants to become a social leper.'

It was more a statement than a question, so none of the other three Marauders answered him, and they sat together in silence before Peter's eyes lit up, and he said, 'You know, Padfoot: Patterson won't be able to lie to you now. Not in good conscience, anyway. We'll _finally _be able to figure out whether or not he's a Death Eater!'

'Definitely a plus,' James agreed.

'Unless he is one, in which case Sirius is still stuck with him until the contract's over,' Remus interjected on Sirius' behalf, as the aforementioned boy was looking to be quite near to sleep.

Sirius grunted, and opened his eyes a fraction. 'He's not a Death Eater,' he protested feebly, and then let Remus drag him back up to the dormitories, and put him to bed.


	22. Chapter 22: Snow Days

Miss Moony would like to dedicate this chapter to running at night for being the 500th reviewer.

Miss Moony would also like to thank contradictionaddiction (twice), riseofafallenangel, Fei-sama, Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy, icklebrina, Xandria Nirvana, ritsutsure2930, Demon's Moon, shazia Born confused, maliaphire, Lady Lily3, LadyEruphadriel-orderofthekai, plutobaby494, female half – breed, Fk306 animelover, silverstagbeauty, Twin Tails Speed, NazgulGirl, Hotkat144, Shadow00 and Sivaroobini Lupin-Black for reviewing.

------- I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good -------

Chapter 22

February arrived with a flurry of late snow. In consequence, most of the younger students spent their lessons staring wistfully out of the classroom windows, while the older students donned heavy winter cloaks and scarves for twenty-four hours a day.

Sirius had forsaken his Gryffindor scarf in favour of a bright red fleece scarf he'd received for Christmas, littered with little pictures panda bears, making both James and Peter laugh in delight, and Remus smile faintly.

Of course, their looks all turned curious when the Potter family owl landed in front of Sirius, a short letter attached to its leg. Sirius frowned, and then feeling eyes on him, turned to see Professor Patterson grin at him from the head table.

_Dear Sirius,_ the letter read.

_Ted and I recently received a most curious letter from your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Patterson. He claimed that he wished to take you on as his apprentice, and, as your guardians, he wished to ask our approval beforehand._

_We have both discussed it, and have replied that he may, so long as you will be allowed to negotiate the terms of the contract with him._

_I know that this will take up a lot of your free time, but I would not want you to be bound to a contract that you hadn't helped put together, so I hope you won't be angry._

_Yours,_

_Andy Black_

Sirius knew that a grin was creeping over his face, and James, who had been reading over his shoulder, clapped him on the back and said sincerely, 'Congrats, Padfoot.'

The sentiment was echoed by both Peter and Remus as soon as they were told what was in the letter, and Sirius replied, 'Thanks, guys,' before turning and shooting a proud thumbs up towards Patterson, who returned it without hesitation.

-------

'Hermione and Luna – Professors Grant and Cox, that is – have been thinking about your Magecraft abilities,' Harry told Remus as the two of them trudged alongside each other, lagging a little behind Harry's other Mage students. 'They reckon that they might not stick about for much longer.'

'The professors?' Remus asked, slightly alarmed.

Harry smiled faintly, and shook his head. 'Your powers,' he corrected. 'It's only a theory, but your curse is probably eating away at them, and soon enough they'll have gone completely.'

Looking far less disappointed than Harry would have expected, he said, 'Oh. How long do you think it'll take?'

Sadly, Harry answered, 'Until the end of the year at most.' There was a pause, and then he continued, 'The only question now is, do you want to bother learning it practically, since it's going to go away?'

Remus looked up at him with a stubborn glint in his eyes. 'You said it's only a theory, right?'

Harry nodded, knowing where this was going.

'Then I'll stay, just in case. And besides, I might need to use it before the year's up.'

Harry grinned. 'That's the spirit,' he said, and then gave him a push, so he stumbled forward and got in step with Sirius and Peter.


End file.
